World War two haircut
by Reigel Jane
Summary: This is how Atrias' hair became layered... The good thing is... Her hair came back after the World War two.  Please enjoy!


About the trickster's mansion... It was postponed... Please forgive me for not telling you. I am revising it a little to make it very interesting... I'll try my best to finish it but it will take a long time. I also have school now and this school year is my most busiest school year because my mother applied me for US citizenship. My parents are planning to apply me for Dual citizenship and I don't even know why... Well, I have to adjust and speak in English in real life because I am having a hard time SPEAKING in English. I have improved a lot and I have to reach the deadline... My visa interview will be on July 11, 2011 and if I don't reach the deadline, looks like I don't have a choice but to bring my pen and notebook with me and write my answer for the interview and read it out loud. Yes, it is embarrassing but it is the only way to pass the interview... In the hard way. I am used in speaking in Filipino because when I was in Grade 1, I forgot how to speak in English even though it's my first language... Well, please enjoy this one-shot. I'll try to type some of my one-shots here while I'm trying to write the life of the other Sephiren nations.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>WW2 haircut:<p>

In the allied summit, Atrias was thinking about trying something new. She wasn't participating since all that she could hear was France and England's fight. 'I want to try something new but what?' Atrias was unaware that France and England were fighting behind her already. Suddenly, the two nations accidentally dragged Atrias which accidentally includes her in the fight but she wasn't fighting. She got her daggers so she won't lose them but France got one of her daggers and England got the other one. The two nations almost attacked each other and Atrias closed her eyes.

*She was in the middle…

"Please stop fighting!" She shouted and the two nations stopped but the dagger that France was holding slipped from his hands and it accidentally cut Atrias' hair. Atrias was shocked and looked at the dagger. 'That's it! A new haircut!' She thought and got her daggers silently. 'Well, I really don't want to change my hairstyle but I have to try something new since my sisters keeps on noticing me immediately. Once I have changed my hairstyle and when my sisters will attack me, I'll ambush them so they would stop!' She thought and China went to her. "Are you okay, Atrias?" He asked her with a worried face. Everyone was worried what will be her reaction but she looked at France. France gulped and apologized. Atrias sighed and looked at him once again. "France, it's alright but I have a favor to ask." She said and quickly pulled France outside the room.

-Hetalia!-

"Please give me a new haircut. I want to try something new." Atrias told France outside the room. "Oui, I'll give you a new hairstyle that will fit you." France winked at her but she looked at him seriously. "Alright then, you have my trust." Atrias told him seriously.

-Hetalia!-

"France… I look like a boy…" Atrias told him while looking at the mirror. "Ah… Let me fix it." France combed her hair and she look like a girl again. Her hair was layered and short already. "Thank you, France." Atrias said and smiled. "Anything for you, mademoiselle~" France said and winked at her once again.

-Hetalia!-

In the next Allied summit, Atrias was very early and no one, except for her, is still there. She started to feel sleepy and she rested her head on her hands while her hands rested on the table. 'Two more hours before the summit…' She thought and fell asleep.

"Dude, wake up!" America tried to wake Atrias up. Atrias opened her eyes and looked at everyone. "Oh… The meeting has started already… Please forgive me for oversleeping." Atrias told everyone. "What's your name, da?" Russia asked her. Atrias stiffened because she can't believe that nobody, except for France because he wasn't there yet, can recognize her. "Bonjour, everyone~" France entered the room and he looked at Atrias. "Bonjour, Atrias~" France winked at her and the others were stunned because they didn't recognize Atrias. Russia just smiled at Atrias and pats her back. "I like your new haircut, da." Russia told her.

*Atrias' hair returned to normal after World War two


End file.
